Target~Akai Shougeki~ Single
"Target" is the opening song to Digimon Adventure 02. Song Information Lyrics Romanized= Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutoorii Akaku daichi some agaru Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu Bokura no te de sukuidasou Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru Sobietatsu taagetto makeru waka ni wa ikanai Moeagare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da Atsui batoru okose Genkai made takamatte kita enerugii Hikigane hiku toki ga kita Kasunderu niji no kakehashi wo Ima oikakete kanetsu shite far away Tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru Semarikuru taagetto nigeru waka ni wa inkanai Moeagare! toushi wa mune wo kogashiteru Edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenain da Atsui hibana chirase Tachiagare...tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru Kowaresou na yume wo mamoranakya ikenain da Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru Sobietatsu taagetto makeru waka ni wa ikanai Moeagare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da Atsui batoru okose |-| English= The story which has begun to revolve at full speed Dyes the earth red The globe is an empty paradise Let's save it with our hands The endlessly continuing sloping road Now, with all your heart, run far away on it! Stand up! The hero is within me There's no way I can lose to the towering target Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow Start a hot battle My energy's swelled to the limit The time to pull the trigger has come The blurring, bridge-building rainbow Now, overheat as you pursue it far away! Stand up! The soldier is within me There's no way I'll run from the approaching target Blaze up! The will to fight is burning up my chest I won't lose my way on the branching road Scatter the hot fireworks Stand up, the angel is at my side I have to protect the dreams that seem broken Stand up! The hero is within me There's no way I can lose to the towering target Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow Start a hot battle |-| Indonesia= Dimulai cerita Yang berputar dengan cepatnya Permukaan tanah berubah merah Seluruh bumi Menjadi surga yang kosong Kan kami bebaskan dengan tangan ini Jalan berbatu Panjang dan tiada batas Dan harus dibuang ketempat jauh disana............. Ayo bangkitlah pahlawan Yang ada dalam diriku Jangan sampai kau menyerah Untuk menggapai impian Ayo tetap bersemangat Walau debar bakar dada Kembalikan pada kami Hari esok yang terlupakan Nyalakan api pertempuran |-| German= Es ist schon so viel geschehen. Doch unsere Reise muss weiter gehen. Endlos scheint der Weg zu sein. Doch das Ziel ist klar. Überall lauert di Gefahr. Habt keine angst ich bin für Euch da. Ich werde helfen so gut ich kann. Ich werde bei Euch sein. Wie weit muss ich gehen? Wie viele Kämpfe überstehen? Wollt Ihr mich erreichen, dann gebt mir ein Zeichen, ich bin bereit. Ich werde da sein, wenn Ihr mich braucht. Ich bin bereit, ich nehme es mit allem auf. Der Weg wird weit sein, wir müssen gehen. Um alle Abenteuer zu bestehen. Ich werde da sein, wenn Ihr mich braucht. Wir sind ein Team, wir geben niemals auf. Der Weg wird weit sein, wir werden sehen. Ob wir die Kraft haben zu bestehen. Denn keiner weiß genau was kommen wird. Category:Adventure 02 Music